Lonemine
General The city of Lonemine is a massive smoking behemoth, powered by coal, ore and the sweat and blood of thousands of workers. Filled to the brim with miners, smelters, forgers and smiths, each working in one of the many factories that spew out smog, as well as weapons, armors, and tools. Layout and More General Info The layout of Lonemine is chaotic and haphazard, filled with hundreds of little back alleys and winding streets, which connect small but clean houses to the rest of the city. There is few buildings of note among the ramshackle huts and houses. There is many foundries and mines littered around Lonemine, each belching smoke and smog, which gives the city foggy winters, misty springs, and cold summers. Most of the citizens work in the mines or foundries, with a few that work in retail or service industries. Very few churches can be seen in Lonemine, and visitor might wonder why that is. Well this won't tell you. Buildings of Interest Crimson Guard Barracks and Boot camp: There is the Crimson guard barracks, now a large training ground and sleeping area for new recruits and solders. Here- whenever there is a draft or recruitment drive -young Crimson Cadets are beaten, whipped, and mentally tortured into professional killers, capable of taking a life without remorse or joy, just the pleasure of a craftsman enjoying his art. Two regiments are stationed here Darkmine Prison: Here is the Dark Mine, the oldest mine in Lonemine city and it's most hellish prison, in the dank darkness of the pit is where hundreds of criminals work, chipping away at rock that will never bear no ore anymore. The lanterns are purposely smoky, and the pickaxes purposely dull, to make the work even more unpleasant and dangerous. Lonemine Council Hall: Over here is the Lonemine Council Hall, where the important families- All of them containing an Elv or two- vote on changes in policy- there is none - and who will be the new Lord Chancellor of Lonemine. It is a beautifully ornate building made of high quality white and black granite. It has high sloping roofs, and gives the impression that it wants to kill you dead. The Steel Tower: And finally, the most important building; The Steel Tower. Here is where Lord Kain makes his dwelling. A tall, imposing structure, built over a minor mine. It is seven stories high and has a strangely pointy ornamentation on the roof. It is- if you didn't figure this out from the title- made of solid steel. King Eric Memorial Tower: A cast iron tower with a coating of Zinc, originally made for a clock with giant cogs of brass and massive hands of silver and gold. It still looms above the city of Lonemine. But the clock doesn't work and strangely people are happy about that. Legend has it, that if the great hands of Gold and Silver start ticking, the world is coming to an end. Mansion District: The largest and most lavish district of Lonemine. In this single area is where the majority of the Noble Families are concentrated. Each mansion has its own style depending on the taste of the builder and the owner. Politics and Government ''This city is the Capital of the stretching Lonemine nation and has been so for under a hundred years. So naturally most of the power politics occur here. '' The government of Lonemine is organized into "Houses" each having atleast three members, one of which must be a member of the original political House, which was of course created by Kain and includes his children and grandchildren, who joined up with peasants and minor nobles to create new "Houses". Each member of those Houses sends a single member to the council house to vote on matters of law and importance. The council is supervised by Kain, who's vote counts as two of the normal house dignitaries. The chancellor is, in theory, dictator of Lonemine. He is often, by birth or status, middle classed or poor. In practice however, he is often manipulated- quite skillfully - by various "Houses", and all the real power is really held by Kain who manipulates all of the "Houses" into doing what he wants. As such Lonemine really doesn't war much with other countries, but prefers to sell them weapons and to goad them into war with one another. Category:Places Category:Eelspine Category:Settlement